The Deal
by goldeneyedheretic
Summary: A choice has been made. But can they handle the consequences?
1. The night it came

"Yoshimori!" A bloody scream echoes throughout the whole campus of Karasumori following a loud thud. A boy in a blue distinct kimono lies bleeding on the cold pavement, fluttering slowly, his eyes struggles hard to keep his consciousness, but the thick pool of blood that oozes from his deep chest wound prevents him. A running quickly to his side is a girl, worry & fear in her eyes, she calls out his name each second. Tears began to form, her body trembles at the sight of his friend, but she holds her composure & keeps them intact. "To-ki-ne…" the boy whispers her name weakly, he is trying to reach for her, but his mind is quickly slipping away. "Hang in there Yoshi. Hang in there." She speaks. Quickly untying the cloth that holds her sleeves intact, placing them gently on the boy's wound, hoping it would stop the bleeding. "Stay awake Yoshi!" she loudly called, seeing the boy drifting away. "Tokine!" shouted a spirit dog, alerting the kekkaishi.

A swift strike penetrated her skin! Quickly pain ran throughout her body, deep cuts form on her back, and blood began flowing freely from it. Still, her mind is on the boy lying not far from her, who's fighting hard for dear life. "I have to get out of here." She thought, standing quickly from her fall and aiming a kekkai on the ayakashi. "Ketsu!" she motions, as a barrier of green appears on the tail of this dragon like monster. "Metsu!" again she speaks, causing the barrier to break, and explode on the place she aimed at. She catches the attention of the ayakashi, who now in anger is running towards her._"That's it, follow me."_ Her mind repeatedly speaks. She runs quickly at the back of the school, where again she creates a barrier on the air in which she leaps on making it her platform. "Ketsu!" she aims for the monster's head. But with a powerful strike, the barrier shatters into pieces. _"I am not strong enough." _She thought in frustration, _"Yoshimori is strong… but this time I have to save him."_ She reminded herself. _"I have to finish this quick."_

"Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!" she formed 3 barriers entrapping the ayakashi's head, and another to trap its right claw. The ayakashi growls in anger forcing itself to break free. One barrier got destroyed, then another. Quickly, Tokine shouts "Metsu!" causing the last two on the head to explode. It wounded the ayakashi, but it wasn't enough to kill. "HONEY!" calls her spirit dog, but the ayakashi, in anger attacks her and more wounds formed on her snow white skin. Tokine falls from a defenseless height, twisting her ankle in the process. "Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!" ignoring the pain, she continues her battle. Barrier after barrier appears around the ayakashi, trapping it in them. And with a swift move, Tokine orders them to explode. The ayakashi howls in pain, anger over coming it. The treacherous monster thrashes around, aiming a deadly hit for its tormentor.

Tokine got hit once, twice, with all her might she tries hard to protect herself from the hits & at the same time aim to kill the monster. Tokine draws a giant barrier covering half of the ayakashi's body from head to its stomach, as quick as the barrier was formed; the ayakashi manages to hit the lady kekkaishi, sending her flying near the almost unconscious boy. Being reminded of the need to destroy the ayakashi, Tokine with all her might ignores all pain and gave the final signal, "METSU!" she shouts, a loud explosion echoes throughout the school. The ayakashi's remains falls flat on the cold ground. Tokine raise her tenketsu & absorbs the explosion with the dead ayakashi's parts. Silence finally fills the area; and fatigue overcame her body. She trembles, her knees are about to give up, but she quickly remembers the other kekkaishi that needs her care.

Immediately, she gathers herself & ran to where the boy lies. Drawing nearer to the site, she gasps at the sight that greets her. Peacefully the boy lies, as if he's asleep, but his chest isn't moving, not a single sign of him breathing. The boy's face is pale and lifeless, beside him, his spirit dog howls in sadness, its eyes filled with pain & grief. Tokine fell on her knees, now unable to hold the tears that streamed down her face. Shakily she reaches for the boy's face, caressing it softly, whispering his name. But not a single twitch gives enlighten her spirit. Worry comes upon her, she begins shaking the boy. "Yoshi…. Wake up…" like a small girl she calls, louder & louder each second, her shakes becoming more vigorous. "Yoshi…." She whimpers. "Tokine…." Her dog spoke. "Tokine, Yoshi is-" "No! shut up! He won't die that easily!" she cuts, fear & hesitation visible in her trembling voice. "Yoshimori!" she shouts, hoping that the boy would open his eyes & greet her with a cocky smile, but not a single sign of life was shown.

"Yoshimori!" she almost screams, but then a movement was sensed. It wasn't Yoshimori's, it came from behind the trees. Noticing a pair of violet orbs observing her territory, she shouts, "Who's there!" preparing for any attack that may come her way. "Hold it young lady; I'm not here for you. I'm here for him." A voice gives her an answer.


	2. What it takes

"Yoshimori!" she almost screamed, and then a movement was sensed. It wasn't Yoshimori's, it came from behind the trees. Noticing a pair of violet orbs observing her territory, she shouts, "Who's there!" preparing for any attack that may come her way. "Hold it young lady; I'm not here for you. I'm here for him." A voice gives her an answer.

* * *

><p>A chill ran down Tokine's spine upon hearing his answer. "What do you want from him?" seriously she asks, feeling the coldness of the air brushing her slender body. "I'm here, to fetch him. It's time, he goes back with me." Again the voice answers.<p>

She could hear the rustling of the leaves coming from his direction, indicating movements. "Who are you?" Tokine asks, her voice barely audible. Fear creeps in her body, as if her bones are melting from it. She finds it difficult to stand, her remaining strength draining out of her body. "I am death." It replies, finally stepping out from the shadows, revealing himself to the lady kekkaishi and the rest of her company.

A man in a black robe, with striking features welcomed Tokine's vision. His eyes are the color of charcoal, but they are empty and dull. He holds a staff, instead of a scythe, and it contains an orb that has inscriptions on. Upon hearing his name, Tokine's knees give up on her, causing her to fall on the ground. Still conscious, Tokine can feel the man coming closer to her & Yoshimori. She tried to move and protect the boy, but her body lay frozen, immovable on the cold floor. "Stop!" she orders, but not a single sound escaped her lips. Again she tries, but in vain they all end.

Tears flow freely from her violet orbs, as the man touched her forehead. There Tokine saw the scariest and darkest soul she'll ever meet for the rest of her life. The man's touch was cold, much colder than ice, and it pains her skin. He comes up closer on her, and speaks in her ear, words that terrify her the most. "This is his destiny my dear, I am fairly sorry. But I have to do what is meant to be done. Young Yoshimori is dead, and all dead beings belong to me."

Oozing with malice, his gentle voice turned sharp & raspy. He smirked seeing terror in her eyes. Tokine met his gaze, and saw hatred, evil desires and deception. Pleadingly, Tokine begged with her eyes for the man to stop. But mercy is not in his vocabulary. He ignored her tears, and smiled mockingly at her.

The man walks to Yoshimori. As he is about to touch him, Madarao & Hakubi emerged from behind, revealing an unexpected attack. But because he is death himself, he could not be harmed. Death grabbed Madarao's neck, and laughed at his face. "You think you could stop me?" He speaks in between laughs. "You're a spirit! You practically belong to me too! The only reason you're here, is because I don't want pests in my kingdom, so I discarded you two & gave you to an infamous kekkaishi!" throwing Madarao to where Hakubi is, sending the two spirit dogs flying. With his staff, he draws a cage which trapped the two dogs.

With no more obstacles in his tracks, he approached the dead kekkaishi, closer he bent down and whispered in his ear. "I have waited a long time for this. Now I will have what has long been mine." He caressed Yoshimori's face, hunger in his eyes. As Death was lost in his thoughts, a hand gripped his ankle! Bursting in a horrid scream, Tokine managed to grasp the man she'll hate for the rest of her life. "Leave him!" she screamed painfully.

Death showed a little motion of surprise. "Never has it, that a human have penetrated my territory. But I already expected something from you." Another scream escaped from Tokine, finally releasing her grip. Blood trailed down her hand. Tender & inflamed, her hand contains burn marks from the man.

A sudden burst of laughter broke the tension & silence of the area. "You guys are extraordinary! You never cease to amaze me!" he compliments. "But, anyway, I have to get going." He talks to her, eyeing her with a dark gaze. "Please… Don't take him…" She begs, sobbing, her voice faint & painful. "Don't take him…" she continues, fighting for her consciousness.

"My dear, I have to take him. His name is already marked dead in the book of the heavens. I have to go back with a soul to my fortress. It is the cycle of life." the man reasons, giggling at her perseverance. "Please… I beg… don't-… don't take him… don't take him…" she continues, her voice becoming hazy, and weak. "It will not be a bother if he dies dear one. So don't force yourself. It is a requirement that once a person is recorded dead, I as death himself, must take his soul. If I don't obey the said rule, hell would break loose, and humanity will suffer."

"Leave him…. Don't take him… Don't take him…." Tokine whispers, gasping for air, sobbing in sadness. "There is a way to save him. That is, if you are willing." He mentions, turning around to face the fallen lady on the ground. He came closer to her, kneeling down in front of her. And with mockery in his eyes, he whispers. "Are you willing to make a contract with me?"

* * *

><p>This story is dedicated to my sweet sister. :)<p> 


	3. Signed

"Leave him…. Don't take him… Don't take him…." Tokine whispers, gasping for air, sobbing in sadness. "There is a way to save him. That is, if you are willing." He mentions, turning around to face the fallen lady on the ground. He came closer to her, kneeling down in front of her. And with mockery in his eyes, he whispers. "Are you willing to make a contract with me?"

* * *

><p>Her world stands still and the wind blows cold against them, no one dares to move.<p>

Patiently and amusingly, Death waits for her answer. He stares deeply into Tokine's eyes as if consuming her soul. She gasps for air, because breathing is now becoming a pain to her already weakened body. Concentrating hard on speaking, with difficulty she inquires, "A contract?"

"Yes, a contract with me dear one. It will save him." Death replies studying & weighing her thoughts, reading her heart.

"Save Yoshimori…" Tokine's words came out with no sound. She stares at the body of the boy she deeply cares about; thoughts came running through her mind. Cold sweat ran down her eyebrow and once again she forces herself to speak, "What- what kind of contract?"

Death smiled maliciously at the inquiry, then he replies, "Your soul, in exchange for his."

Tokine's eyes grew wide at the statement, she lifts her head barely holding it steady sneaking a peak at the horrible being she is now thinking of making a contract with.

"Tokine! Don't! His contra-" Hakubi tried to interject, but has been cut off quickly by the cold stare of Death as strips of black nothingness immediately appear out of nowhere binding the mouth of the guardian spirit.

"My soul? H-how?" in confusion she asks, holding into the bit ounce of strength she has.

"Dear little one, the details of this contract are to be left unsaid until you make the decision. Now choose quickly because both of your time is running low and the underworld is desperately craving for the soul that's meant to feed its hunger." Death explains, coldly. Vile in the tips of his words and filled with evil desire he asks for the last time, "Will you accept my contract? Are you willing to sacrifice your soul, in exchange for his?"

The area became silent, too silent for comfort. "My soul…" she whispers, hesitation obvious in her eyes. A part of her yearns to save a childhood friend, but she also knows that once this decision is made, there is no turning back.

"If you can't decide, then there is nothing left to be done here. I'll take this boy now, because time is already out." Death at last broke her out of her trance; he smirks for the last time and approaches Yoshimori's body. Once again he raise his staff chanting to consume the soul.

Yoshimori's body is lifted from the ground, as a black light emerges from his feet engulfing him. Slowly and steadily, Yoshimori's soul is seen separating from the empty shell that holds it- his body. Seeing this unwanted event, Tokine ran out of time to think and without hesitation she screams her answer:

"I accept!" as the last thing she saw was the evil smiled of Death because her world just turned black.

* * *

><p>It's been what? 2 years? Oh I am very sorry to those who read, followed, or reviewed this story. I am so ashamed to have let two years pass. I honestly lost the inspiration to write anything for the past 2 years and was caught up in the whirlwind of college. But i wish to finish all my stories because I know how it feels to read stories without endings. So I hope to cope up with this. I am a little rusty with writing cause its been a while since i wrote a story, please bear with me. Ill try my best to give justice for what I've done. Thank you for your kind understandings. :)<p> 


	4. The begining

Pain. Is the first thing he felt as he opens his eyes. Darkness. Is the first thing that greeted his vision. And silence so deafening is all he heard.

A young raven-haired boy stares at the dark ceiling of a quiet room. He gently commands his body to move, and so it did. Slowly, he tries to stand up from the place he lays. But before he could reach a sitting position, a sharp pain on his chest greeted him preventing him from going any further on his attempt to sit.

Lying back again to make his body comfortable, he racked his brain for answers to the questions: Where he is, how did he end up being there and why is he in so much pain.

"Okay, as I recall… I was fighting an Ayakashi, and then I got hit, and then…" His eyes grew wide with the recollection of the event that caused his current state. "Tokine!" he shouts with panic jumping quickly on his feet. Immediately his body protested with the careless act causing him fall on his knees and scream in pain. Biting his lip to conceal the scream, Yoshimori collects his injured body, breathing more air to somehow ease the pain. Carefully he tries to make his legs work.

"I gotta save her…" he thought standing wobbly, aiming for the door. But before he could get any further from the futon he was laid on, the door slides open and rays of light entered the room.

"Yoshimori! Oh thank heavens your awake! I was so worried." Shuji speaks, rushing quickly to aid his son. "Dad?" Yoshimori asks, as Shuji gently guides his son, laying him once again on the futon. "You shouldn't be standing up." He comments, tucking in his son before he can even begin to protest.

"Dad, what happened? How did I got home? Did we defeat the Ayakashi? And Tokine, where is she?" Yoshimori's stream of questions spills out.

"Calm down Yoshi, you need to rest first before thinking of anything else. You've been out for five days. It's a miracle you have the strength to stand up so quickly." Answers Shuji, smiling comfortingly at his son.

"I made some soup down stairs. You lie down and wait here while I go get that to feed you. Your body needs all the help it can get for it to heal properly." He commands. Turning around to leave the room, Yoshimori grabbed his father's hand and asks again, "Dad, where is Tokine? Is she alright?"

Shuji stares at his son with worry in his eyes, and being the son who knows his father quite well, panic rose in Yoshimori's voice. "Dad, where is Tokine?" he asks again, emphasizing the question.

Gaining his composure, Shuji answers, "Tokine is fine son. Yeah, she is fine and is in their house. She is safe and unharmed."

Yoshimori breathed a sigh of relief, hearing that she is home, safe and unharmed. But something with how his father answered him is bothersome. There is a hint of hesitation with his dad's eyes as he gave the answer. Yoshi stared deeply at his father who hastily readied himself to leave.

"No need to worry Yoshi, everything is alright." Shuji speaks, smiling gently at his son ruffling his hair. And then he left.

At the moment Shuji left, Yoshimori felt the fatigue and heaviness of his body. He thought about his father's reaction towards the question about Tokine. But before his mind could process anything, sleep grabbed hold of him and he welcomed it.

* * *

><p>Climbing down the stairs, Shuji's father-in-law is drinking tea, with his usual pipe in between his lips. Catching sight of Shuji, Shigemori asks, "Is he awake?"<p>

"Yes he is." Shuji answers solemnly.

"Something the matter?" The old man inquired again, sipping tea from his cup.

"He immediately asked for her." is Shuji's reply taking a turn for the kitchen.

Shigemori's eyebrows scrunched with the answer he got. Taking a look at their backyard, towards the wall that separates the household of Sumimura's to the Yukimura's, he released a worried sigh and then blew of the smoke from his pipe.


	5. Darkness

This took a while... I'm sorry. And it's quite long. I hope you guys will have the patience to read it. Thank you for your continuous support! :)

* * *

><p>Violet orbs scan the horizon, unfortunately, her eyes can see nothing but black, everything is consumed by the darkness that even her very hand she cannot perceive.<p>

"Where am I?" she questions but there was no reply.

Moving her legs, she walks through the darkness, she can't see anything though, but her mind is aware that she is walking. Hours passed by, yet the darkness remained endless.

"Hello!" she calls. "Is someone there?" Sadly, only silence greeted her inquiries.

Fear is slowly creeping down her soul, endless thoughts of hopelessness, anguish, sadness and depression starts to eat her being.

"Somebody?..." she whispers not hoping for an answer.

* * *

><p>"Tokine!" he shouts opening his eyes. Wiping the cold sweat that ran down his eyebrows. He glances the room he was in, seeing the open window with the moonlight shinning above, "It's just a dream." He whispers assurance to himself.<p>

"Yoshi-nii?" calls a small voice from the doorway disturbing his thoughts. Yoshimori turns his attention to the voice that called and returns the greeting with a smile.

"Are you alright? You're trembling…" Toshimori asks a hint of worry in his small voice. Looking at his shaking hand Yoshimori exercised his breathing to calm his nerves then he replies, "I just had a bad dream."

The little boy walks closer to his older brother thinking of a way to soothe him, but sensing that his older brother does not want to talk about the nightmare, Toshimori didn't pry further.

"Nii-chan, I'm gonna tell dad your awake. He told me to alert him once you wake up so that he can prepare your dinner." Speaks Toshimori, walking back to the door. He got no quick reply from his older brother until the rustling sound of the futon made the him turn.

His older brother is struggling to stand up! Alarmed by the action Yoshimori should not be making, Toshimori quickly runs to Yoshimori's side. The youngest Sumimura's first action is to assist his older brother back down the futon, but a gentle shove to the side by his big brother indicated he doesn't want to be laid down anymore.

With a gentle voice Yoshimori speaks. "I'm okay. I just want to go down too. This room is making me weaker by the second. I can't stand it here."

"But, your wounds are not completely healed yet." the younger boy reasons. The older Sumimura insists his wanting to leave the room and soon he overcame his younger brother.

"Dad will kill me you know, when he sees you down there." Toshimori mutters, helping his older brother take small steps.

"Heh, it'll be fine." the older Sumimura smirks.

* * *

><p>The two brothers slowly made their way outside the room and to the stairs. Shuji has just finished preparing the dinner that is to be brought to Yoshimori when two small laughs and soft rumblings were heard.<p>

"Yoshimori!" Shuji gasped, and hurriedly assists the injured boy. With his arm as a support, Shuji sets Yoshimori on a small sofa.

"Why did you get up knowing that you're not fully healed yet?" Shuji worriedly asks.

"I'm so bored up there. And lying down all day in that room makes me feel worse. So I decided that it's time to get my body moving." Yoshimori calmly answers.

Understanding his son's twisted perception and hard headedness, Shuji just shook his head and with a small smile, sets the food he prepared.

"Alright, I'll let you stay here, but not for long. If you feel tired any minute just tell me and back to the room you go." Shuji speaks. Yoshimori nods in agreement to his dad, carefully reaching for the food, and Toshimori quickly left the room, seeing that he is no longer needed leaving his dad and big brother alone.

Silence then engulfs the room, having only the steady clicking of chopsticks to be heard.

Eyeing his son cautiously, Shuji's mind is flowing with thoughts about the incident causing him to stare blankly into space. Noticing his dad spacing out and finding the silence annoying, Yoshimori opens up:

"Hey dad, can you tell me exactly what happened five days ago? I'm sorry but all I can remember is that I was fighting an Ayakashi with Tokine, until I got hit. Then everything is a blank. So what happened?"

Shuji sighed knowing that sooner or later this question will be asked, so he gathers up the story and answers Yoshimori. He did kept some details hidden though; skipping over the information he knows he shouldn't tell the young Kekkaishi. Somewhere deep inside, Shuji feels his conscience guilty by the fact that he is not being fully truthful and honest to his son. But he ignored this feeling keeping in mind his son's well being.

"You were brought home by Tokine and were gravely wounded. So we immediately cleansed you up. You've been asleep for 4 days since then. Father told me that the Ayakashi you fought was an extremely rare kind. It has an ability to regenerate itself and you guys should have called for reinforcements. You shouldn't have tried fighting it alone." Yoshimori's dad ends the story.

There was a long silence that follows, until Shuji disrupts it by standing up and saying, "Let me clean this up now that you're done. Why don't you just relax there and watch TV for the mean time." he comfortingly offers, trying to break whatever tension is building in the young boy's mind. But Yoshimori didn't hear his father, he thought about the story his dad presented to him.

"I have nothing to worry about. I just have to believe it. Dad will never lie to me, especially about something as simple as an Ayakashi fight." Yoshimori thought to himself.

Having him fight an Ayakashi and getting home wounded is a regular thing in their family, so nothing is new. But somewhere deep inside, Yoshimori is being bothered by a nagging feeling that something in that story is off. Something is missing and he can't get his finger on it.

"Dad, how is Tokine?" came Yoshi's follow up question. Shuji draws a breath, but quickly composes himself. He simply ignores the question, busying himself with cleaning the table.

"Dad, how is Tokine? Did I cause a lot of trouble for her? I haven't seen her in 5 days, I want to visit her and ask how she's doing." Yoshimori sadly continues.

"Hey, slow down Yoshi. You are in no shape to be walking around this house, much more going over to the Yukimura's to visit Tokine." Shuji responds trying to sound casual and logical.

"I know dad, but you still didn't answer my question, how is-"

"You should be in bed, and not down here asking questions." A different voice interrupts the conversation. Shigemori enters the room a seriousness expression in his eyes.

The oldest Kekkaishi he continues, "Tokine is fine considering she got you home didn't she?"

"I understand that. I guess you're right. It's just that… I have this nagging feeling that something's wrong." Yoshimori places his reason.

"Nothing is wrong." is the blunt reply of his grandfather.

"Yeah, I guess my nightmare is just getting on my nerves." A small statement escapes Yoshimori.

Alarmed by the statement, Shigemori immediately questions "What nightmare?"

But Yoshimori didn't catch the unexpected switch in tone from his grandfather, instead he casually replies, "Just about Tokine and her being stuck in the darkness."

Shigemori opens his lips preparing to ask another question, but Shuji quickly interrupted the conversation saying: "Yoshi, maybe its best that you go back to your room now and rest. You can visit Tokine once your wounds have completely healed and your strength regained."

This statement immediately silenced Shigemori sending a stare at Shuji, but Shuji avoided the eye contact, well in fact, he avoided eye contact from everyone in the room.

Yoshimori immediately sensed the awkwardness and the tension in his surrounding. He now notices the abnormal actions of his grandfather and dad, and his mind suddenly can't stop from speculating.

"Something is wrong here dad never interrupts someone, especially Grandpa. And Grandpa will never hold his tongue from speaking his mind out." Yoshimori muses, but before he could draw a conclusion he was yet again disturbed.

Shuji stands up, slowly assisting Yoshimori to walk. Yoshi didn't budge at first. He continues to stare at his Grandfather who holds a disturbed, guilty and secret-filled expression.

"The old man is hiding something and I can sense it." Yoshimori's thoughts overcome.

"Yoshi…" His father's plea reaches his hearing. He looks at his father who is trying to get him to walk.

Yoshimori doesn't want to leave, he has to figure this out, or he'll be bothered. Something tells him he has to figure this out, or he'll regret not knowing. And so gathering up his courage, Yoshimori asks:

"Dad, something is wrong. I can feel it. You guys are hiding something from me. What exactly did happen that night? What is going on?" Seriousness and worry in his voice.

"Yoshi, there's nothing-"

"Don't lie to me dad! I can see it in your eyes. You are not telling me the truth, something is wrong and Grandpa won't talk, you won't talk also. How am I suppose to be at ease here when I know that some secret is being hidden from me and it involves me! I had a dream, a nightmare. It involves Tokine. That is just a nightmare right?"

"Yoshi-" Shuji defends.

"Right?" Yoshi insists.

"Maybe we should tell him now?" Shuji inquires looking at his father in law.

"Tell me what?" another question from Yoshimori.

"No he must not know!" Shigemori counters irritation in his tone.

"Know what?" Yoshimori pushes further

"But he has the right to know." Shuji reasons.

"Know what?!" Yoshimori finally exclaims.

"I'll tell you." Masamori interjects entering the tension filled room.

"Masamori!" Warns the grandfather Kekkaishi, eyeing his other grandson. Hoping he wouldn't tell the secret they are holding.

"Grandfather, he has the right to know." Masamori calmly explains, placing a hand on his grandfather's shoulder, indicating that he should understand.

Masamori comes near Yoshimori, sadness evident in his eyes.

"You should sit down first." Masamori's soft orders came and Yoshi obliges.

"Yoshi," he began, "something happened that night, something terrible. And it involves Tokine."

* * *

><p>"Afraid of the loneliness are we little angel?" A voice resounds from the emptiness that envelops her. "Who's there?" She asks. "I am your master. Your owner, and forever you will be mine." The voice replies. A heat wave suddenly eruptted from thin air replacing the cold wind. The heat burned through her clothes and onto her skin. A small yelp escapes her lips. Trying hard to lessen the burning feeling, Tokine closes her eyes and embraces herself.<p>

A a small orange light then pierces the darkness revealing a man's silhouette. "Welcome my angel. To the place where there is no coming back." The man reaches out his hand towards Tokine's struggling form. She painfully takes a peak, ignoring the burning air around that irritates her eyes. Seeing the shadow of the man welcoming her and the hand that invites her, Tokine stares for a few seconds, hesitating to accept the hand.

"You- You are death?" She asks. The man laughs at her question, breaking the silence that surrounds them. But there is no joy in his laughter, instead it brought chills down her spine. The man draws back his hand, walking towards Tokine. The heat quickly intensifies. And as the shadow comes nearer, the air becomes too much for her to bear.

Tokine fell on her knees huffing and gasping her normal breathing air becoming too hot that it's suffocating her from the heat. Kneeling down to her level, the man removed his hood showing his face.

"Yes I am dear one. I am the ruler of this place. I am Death."

Tokine looks at the man and sees the most hideous being in her life. His face was distorted; the flesh of his whole body is burned up. His nose is twisted, his fingers looked shriveled and he reeks from the smell of sulfur. His eyes are filled with nothing but malice and evilness. Deceit envelops his smile and with each word, fear is being sent to her body.

Tokine's eyes closes shut, terrified of the monster in front of her. She began to tremble, from the heat and from the intense fear caused by the man before her.

Death smirks at her reaction. "You will work for me my slave. You will do everything I will ask from you. I own you, your mind, your soul, and your body. You will have no sense of free will. That is the consequence of my deal."

Tears flows from Tokine's closed eyes, but none reaches her cheeks for they quickly evaporated from the heat. Death touches her face, tracing her jaw and then bringing his face near hers, he whispers close to her ears, "Welcome home."

A loud piercing scream resounds the vast emptiness as Tokine's body collapses on the hands of Death.

Carrying the unconscious figure, Death walks beyond emptiness disappearing into nothingness as darkness and complete silence swallows the place.


End file.
